


When Wrong is So Right

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, M/M, S&M, Series: Vortex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-06
Updated: 2000-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray realises that he is lost.This story is a sequel toBefore the Darkness Fell.





	When Wrong is So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

When Wrong is So Right

This is part of an untitled series which began with 'A Darkness Inside Him' and 'Maybe Just Ugly', which were followed by a prequel 'When Darkness Fell'. This is a second prequel, from Ray's POV. Like Fraser's prequel, this is rated R. S/M, B/D warning. 

When Wrong is So Right 

By: Raven 

It used to be Good. First night we met, you know, after our first day together when I fell head over heels in love before getting to know him, he asked me out. We ended up in my bed. It was good. Real good. He did whatever I wanted and barely asked for anything. I wanted it rough. I could never do it rough with Stella because she was so small and I was sure I'd hurt her. But soon as I had Fraser in me, I told him to pound away. He knew just how to do it. He was the bottom in his relationship with Vecchio. It wasn't hard to guess Fraser liked it hard, too, and knew just how good hard is. 

I'm not quite sure when things started to get out of hand. When I started to want things I'd never wanted before, maybe. Maybe... maybe I just wanted to see how far I could push him. He liked the handcuffs. So did I, or I wouldn't have suggested them. There was just something really _hot_ about being pounded into the mattress without being able to do anything to stop it. 

When we started with the cuffs, he was still listening to me. It was safe. 

It was still safe when we started using the belt. I bet neither one of us can say how _that_ started. I liked it. The sound of the belt hitting my chest was just like the sound Fraser made just before he came. Almost. That sound made me come every time. 

So, it was safe for a while. Just playing with the cuffs and the belt. When it wasn't safe anymore, it was no less good. 

He just got deaf. I stopped talking since there was no point. I never asked him to stop. No point to. He never really hurt me. In fact, he continued to make me come, hard, and harder every time. 

It wasn't safe anymore, though. Because we landed at the point where if I had wanted to say no, he wouldn't have listened. But it was really unsafe because we'd reached the point where nothing could have made me say no. 

I don't know why. Maybe fucking him was better than sleeping in a cold bed. Maybe I just wanted to punish myself for crap I've done. Maybe I was just addicted. 

Sometimes, wrong is right. Like what Fraser and I do is wrong, but it's right for us. 


End file.
